food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Crab Long Bao
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Defense |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Long Bao |pairs2 = |paired1 = Long Bao |paired2 = |fa1 = Large Sparrow |fa2 = Thundaruda |recipe = Kung Pao Chicken |food type = Refreshments |birthplace = China |birth year = 18th century |cn name = 蟹黄小笼包 |personality = Straightforward |height = 160cm/ 5ft.2in. |likes1 = Long Bao |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Max Reid |cvjp = Hanae Natsuki |cvcn = Su Shangqing (苏尚卿) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = If you never try, how will you ever know?! |bio = Although Crab Long Bao has the appearance of a young child, his real age is unknown. He hates people who give up easily. He enjoys sitting underneath the trees, drinking alcohol till the sun rises. |food introduction = Crab Longbao are similar to Longbaos; they are a dumpling recipe filled with crab and delicious broth. Make sure to eat them correctly or you might get burned! |acquire = *Summoning *Shard Fusion *Token Shop (Random UR Shard I) |events = *Training Time *Gate of Trials (Crab Long Bao) |power = 2202 |atk = 33 |def = 53 |hp = 752 |crit = 747 |critdmg = 803 |atkspd = 485 |normaltitle = Crab Shield |normal = Crab Long Bao summons his good companion the Giant Claw Crab, who will block 40 damage directed at Crab Long Bao for 3 seconds. |energytitle = Chopping Flying Angles |energy = Crab Long Bao flings giant pincer crabs nonstop, dealing 100% of the Food Soul's Atk as damage to the nearest enemy plus 378 extra damage, also stunning the target for 3 seconds. |linktitle = Super Chopping Flying Angles |link = Crab Long Bao flings giant pincer crabs nonstop, dealing 120% of the Food Soul's Atk as damage to the nearest enemy plus 453 extra damage, also stunning the target for 3 seconds. |pair = Long Bao |name = |contract = It looks like you've run into some trouble. It's no use, just let me help you. |login = Master Attendant, you've arrived! Has anything interesting happened to you today? |arena = Oh, Master Attendant, you've arrived just in time. I'm so bored here by myself. |skill = Keep your hands off my friends! |ascend = If you work hard, you will always be rewarded. |fatigue = This feeling is as nauseating as drinking tea made by Long Bao. |recovering = Thank you, Master Attendant, I feel much better. |attack = Let's go, so that we can get back before it gets dark. |ko = Disgusting! |notice = Hey~ Master Attendant~ go to the kitchen quickly!~ Looks like the food is ready~ |idle1 = Master Attendant, have you ever seen the peach blossoms? |idle2 = I have the sudden desire to drink some alcohol. |idle3 = |interaction1 = Hahaha, did you hear? That guy Long Bao poured vinegar in the tea! Hahahaha! |interaction2 = No matter what the situation is, only once you try it will you know what the result will be. |interaction3 = Compared to just a single filling, wouldn't it taste better if crab meat were added? |pledge = Are... are you serious? I may not allow for you to back out afterwards! |intimacy1 = Master Attendant, when the peach blossoms bloom, I'd like to go with you to enjoy the flowers together. |intimacy2 = You've run into trouble? It's okay, leave it to me. Let me see, what's the issue? |intimacy3 = Master Attendant, can you just... smile at me later? No... it's nothing... It's such a weird thing to ask... it's just that... your smile is just so nice, so I just...haha |victory = |defeat = |feeding = |skin = Deep-Sea Conquest |skin quote = Master Attendant look at the big fish I caught! Ah! Right, I should show it to Long Bao too. |skin acquire = Beach Party event. |format = gif |skin 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}